


I Hope It's Not Too Late

by AnAngryRat



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Soulmates are painful destructive things.





	I Hope It's Not Too Late

Bill punched him. Richie had been punched before. He’d been punched harder. Henry once punched him with a roll of quarters tucked into his fist. He’d been punched until he bled. Richie had actually thrown a punch stronger than the one Bill connected to his face.

“Take that back” Bill screamed. Richie was too shocked to say much more and left spitting at Bill’s shoes.

Ben was fucking spilling intestines, he was never going to see Eddie again and Bill, fucking Bill the only person he would die for, wanted to go back into that god forsaken house again. He was four blocks away when he felt a tug behind his collarbone. What? Wait… Richie stared at his arm. Gray lettering stared back at him.

“Take that back!”

Yelled in a moment of high emotions and now permanently tying him to Bill Denbrough.

Richie sat down on his heels and gripped his hair.

“Fuck.” He said quietly.

Richie never liked they idea of soulmates. Made his skin itch. The lack of control. He was a kid who flew through changes and enjoyed the variation that life brought him. Beverly was the same and that’s why they got a long. Soulmates seemed to put a chain hold on that flow. If he had a soulmate that didn’t want to travel, how far could he go before it got bad? People got sick rejecting such things. Went crazy.

The last thing their soulmate said to them in an “important” moment permanently written on their arm. Gray when unrequited and black when together. Richie was already going crazy.

For Richie it was like a fishhook caught itself around his collar bone and pulled in the direction of Bill. It hurt like a motherfucker. He ate shit on his bicycle rubbing at the spot outside of Stans house.

“Fuckingcuntassbitchpussyshitwhoremotherfucking ow…”

“Richie?”

“Kill me, Stan. I no longer want to live.”

Stan stood over Richie. “I never took you as the giving up type.”

Richie glared at him. “I’m fucking bleeding out in your driveway and you’re making fun of me? That’s not Jewish.”

“What’s on your arm?” Stan asked his head tilting sideways like the birds he revered.

Richie covered it up and rolled like an upturned turtle to sit up. “Nothing.”

“You got a soulmate?!”

“No!”

It was like watching a new born faun stand but Richie made it to his feet without taking his hand off his soulmark.

“That never happens this young.”

“Most people don’t go into a homicide house with their two best fiends, Stanford.” Richie tried uselessly to pick up his bike but his palms were skinned raw and there was blood leaking from a good size scrape on his left knee.

Stan picked up his bike. “Here,” he said handing Richie the handle bars.

Richie huffed and fixed his glasses one hand on the handle bars. “Thanks.”

“Oh, no.” Stan whispered

Richies eyes widened and his glasses showed only fish eyed pupils he looked between his arm and Stan. “Shit.”

“He’ll make it up to you,” Stan reassured awkwardly patting his arm.

“He won’t but thanks.” Richie muttered getting back on his bike. “Wanna go to the Aladdin?”

Stan stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Sure, can I get a ride?”

“‘Course.”

Stan hopped on and wrapped his arms around Richies abdomen. Richie pushed off. The weight of Stan’s arm around his waist and the concentration needed to keep them balanced on the bike was just the distraction Richie needed from the pain ripping through his chest.

“Uh…Richie?”

“Yeah.”

“You need to go the other way. This is the way to Bill’s house.”

Richie pulled a dangerous U-turn. Stan tightened his grip. “Fuck me!”

Bill never made it up to him. Richie knew he wouldn’t. The fucker came to ask him for a favor. Let’s go save Beverly Marsh, Richie. It’s not like I’m literally killing you. Richie couldn’t say no. He liked Bev and he’d rather die than lose Bill. He might die if he lost Bill. So into the shit covered tunnels he goes.

Saving Bill, hugging Stan, calming Eddie, permanently traumatizing himself for the rest of his life. It’s all for Bill. Cause Bill was destined to get the girl. Richie watched them kiss and blew air out of his nose. He was going to be destined for pain until he the day he died. Hopefully at age fourteen. God forbid this last longer than necessary.

_And now I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown._

Bill couldn’t see it because it was written across his back between his shoulder blades and curved into his trapezius. He didn’t feel the painful excruciating tug that Richie did when they were apart. He didn’t even know it existed. The only give away was, he could speak clearly, succinctly and with perfect diction with Richie and only Richie. Language came easier, words no longer choked his throat, his jaw ached no more. He had mastered the one thing that had held him back for so long.

If only he ever noticed.

“She’s just so…” Bill said. They were lying side by side on Bill’s bed and were both sitting in their chonies and shirts after two long burning hot showers. Richie was on the verge of sleep. For the first time in two weeks the pain was nonexistent and he felt the slow creep of bone deep exhaustion set in. Didn’t stop him from picking up on Bill’s non-stutter. That was weird. But everything’s weird now.

“Yeah,” Richie answered letting Bill’s voice settle him into sleep.

“I think it might be love.”

Richie stared at Bill eyes blinking slowly staying longer shut. Deep red hair, handsome face, even at thirteen he did things to Richies insides. “I think so too.” He muttered before slipping into the unconscious.

Bill turned to see Richie softly snoring next to him. It had been a couple of long days. Bill moved Richie over in bed. His sleeve lifted up slightly and Bill caught the end of a gray soulmark peaking out. A little ‘k’.

Oh. He must have missed this when… Bill would have to be a better friend. He nodded agreeing. Richie will tell him when it’s time. He got into bed and reached over Richie. They have all the time in the world right?

They didn’t. Bill lost himself in girls and baseball and Richie became almost unbearable to be around constantly sniping and angry. One time Bill went cross country with his parents and Richie was stuck in bed feverish and, when the house was empty, screaming. If he hadn’t picked up smoking he would have lost his friends. Probably his mind. There was a brief period where Richie avoided Bill. But it hurt too much and Bill came up to him sad, one day months later and asked if they could hang out at the arcade. Richie couldn’t say no to that pretty little face. The world mellowed out. The Losers met and recounted their lives and when Bill would get just drunk enough to touch Richie, Stan would send him pity glances. It worked.

4 Years Later

Richie leaned over the edge of the cliff staring at the water down below. He flicked the rest of his cigarette watching it sizzle out in the quarry. The hook in his collarbone was loosening meaning Bill was on his way.

“You guys ever just walk down the street and think, ‘Man, what I wouldn’t give for a dick up my ass’.” Richie asked over his shoulder.

Mike and Ben just shook their heads. “I think about sticking my dick in a pussy every once in a while,” Mike admitted.

Richie hopped on a rock next him. “It comes out of fucking left field right?”

Stan leaned back on his hands. “Yeah. I’ll be thinking about blue jays and next I’m thinking about being fucked.”

Ben was horrified. “What is wrong with you people?!?”

Beverly wrinkled her nose. “I’m always just thinking about how nice a thick dick feels.”

“It’s not being fucked, my mind always strays to thinking about sucking the dick next to me,” Eddie admitted a hand on his chin.

“You’re gay is showing, Eds.” Richie told him in tandem with Beverly. They high fives.

Eddie flipped him off and leaned further into Stan. “Fuck off.”

“I wish.” Richie answered. “Seriously, though, I don’t actually want to be thinking about the D or pussy but I’ll be reading Tom Sawyer and suddenly bam! I’m wondering how amazing it’ll fee with a pussy wrapped around my dick and a girl moaning under me.”

Stan and Mike nodded agreeing. Eddie tilted his head thoughtfully. Ben put a hand to his chin.

“I thought you were gay?” Ben asked.

Richie shrugged. “I like everything. I’d fuck everything if given the chance. Even you Benjamin.”

Ben recoiled. “One, thanks but no thanks and two, isn’t your soulmate a dude?”

“R-Richies soulmate is a m-man?” Richies head snapped around as Bill came up the small hill to the cliff. He had wood scraps under his arm as though to apologize for being so late. The fire was already roaring and his apology was dropped the moment Richie met his eye. “W-why am I the last to know?”

“You missed six drinks in sad Richie drop it at our July get together,” Eddie answered checking his nails uselessly in the dark.

“Richie gets sad drunk?”

“Thank god you didn’t see it.” Richie said. “There are some things so depressing I don’t think you need them in your life Billie boy.”

Bill sat down next to him. “Aren’t we supposed to see each other at our worst?”

“No!” Was the immediate answer from everybody.

“W-what k-kind Of fa-friends are w-we?”

Mike shrugged. “Decent ones.”

The group snickered with varying levels of amusement.

Bill rolled his eyes but turned to Richie. “You know your soulmate?”

“Yep.” Richie patted himself down for his smokes.

“Do we know him?” Eddie asked. He froze when he realized he was out.

“Yep.” Richie answered standing up and walking around.

Beverly clapped her hands. “Let’s guess.”

“Well,” Richie said walking towards the edge of the cliff. “Time to do what I do best in stressful situations.”

“What’s that?” Stan unlike everyone else was wary and he was almost up on his felt.

“Run.” Richie took a running leap off the edge of the cliff. Everyone scrambled to the edge.

“What do we do?!” Eddie asked his voice high and breathy on edge of panic.

Bill leaned over and watched patiently for Richie to come out of the lake. One, two…Stan reached thirty and started to worry.

“He’s not coming up,” Stan said steady. “We should–”

Bill pulled off his shirt and threw it away.

“Oh.” Stan sighed.

Bill toed off his shoes.

“Bill?” Beverly said reaching out.

Bill jumped before they could confront him about the soulmark lining the divot between his shoulders.

The five stood looking down at the two of them splashing in the lake below, sharing a knowing silence.

“Fucking idiots.” Eddie grumbled breaking the silence.

Stan nodded his head. Well, yeah.

The water was waaaaaaaay colder than Richie had expected and his clothes much heavier. He stayed suspended underwater. Enjoying the silence and stillness. His lungs are burning and it’s about to get seriously uncomfortable when the water dispersed next to him. Richie turned not seeing anything and let out a choked gasp as someone dragged him up for air. It burned unpleasantly.

“Fuck,” he coughed sputtering.

“Oh thank god,” Bill gasped dragging him towards the shore.

“What?”

“Thought you died.”

Richie pushed away to swim as best he can with water catching in his baggy pants and weighing down his socks. “Not dead but now we have something else to talk about.”

Bill was ahead of him and stopped to face him. “Why are you always so scared of the soulmate question?”

Richie stood his shoulders and chest out of the water he pushed his hair back and realized he was missing his glasses. “Fuck, I lost my glasses.”

Bill walked closer to him. “You just did it again.”

“But,” Richie said poking a finger up, “I really need those glasses.”

Bill was really close now.

“You talk about him so rarely that even though I’ve known since we were thirteen that you’ve had one, fucking Ben was the one to openly break the news out loud.”

“You’ve known since how long?” Richie asked.

“August of '89 you slept over in my bed and fell asleep with the last letter sticking out of your shirtsleeve.” Bill recounted.

Richie let out a breath relieved. “Sweet.”

Bill had gotten nose to nose with him. “You know who it is?”

“Well I know the gender.”

“Who is it?”

Richie glided through the water around Bill. He pretended to contemplate.

“I’m thinking Eddies mom.”

Bill splashed him and Richie laughed and crawled onto the shore. It was even colder out of the water and Richie began to strip.

Bill followed suit except he was half naked. Richie couldn’t see anything but it was just the thought as Bill sat next to him while he pulled off his shoes and pants and the outer shirt he wore over his long sleeved one. He could feel Bill’s eyes on him.

“What’s your KickBack?” Thats a personal question. Most people don’t ask such things. Seemed like Bill wanted to get everything out of Richie in a one two punch.

Richie paused. The hook pulled sideways and Richie felt himself lean that way into Bill pulled by the string. “A pull in their direction.” He answered without thinking.

“That’s not too bad.”

Richie laughed bitterly and felt up his pants to find his spare glasses (he had kept every single one of his unadjusted ones knowing he’d fuck up and break the newest set somehow.) “It hurts like a motherfucker. Felt like it would have killed me one time.”

“I’m sorry.”

Richie found his glasses and put them on. Things came into focus. But everything on the far side of the lake was blurry as fuck. He shrugged. You win some you lose some.

“It’s been four years.”

“Why haven’t you gone after them? It’s unlike you.”

Richie stood up and wiggled his toes on the sandy rocks. “I’m waiting.”

“Waiting?” Bill said standing up next to him.

“Yes sometimes I can be patient. Anyway, there’s only two options and I have my entire lifetime to figure out which one it’ll be.”

“What do you mean two options?”

Richie picked up his clothes and started to move up but Bill stood in front of him. Bill made sure to make eye contact and Richie felt compelled by god to answer.

“I die or they find out.”

“You’re KickBack is that bad?”

“Worse.”

Bill looped an arm over his shoulder. “I pray for option B.”

Richie observed his profile and bit his lip imaging Bill’s lips on his own. “You and me both buddy.”

“In my humble opinion,” Bill said as they waltzed up the cliff shivering. “I think you should tell him.”

Richie snorted. “What gave you that idea, relationship guru?”

“Hey! I have had more than you.”

“If I need relationship advice I’ll go to Stan. Thanks but no thanks.”

Bill walked quicker, his hand trailing over Richies shoulders as he moved away. They could see the campfire and their group sitting around on log (probably insulting them). Bill was back lit and Richies mouth dried as his eyes trailed over his shoulders…his shoulders…his…

Richie ran up grabbed one of Bills shoulders so he could yank him around towards the firelight.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bill said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

“When was the last time I saw you naked?”

“What?”

Richie’s nose was almost touching his back he was trying to read the soulmark.

“Joseph, Mary and Jesus H. Christ! Why the fuck haven’t we swam together in years?”

“Richie? What’s on my back?”

“A soulmark dumbass. Stop moving I’m trying to read.” Richie muttered several other curses about the gray tone script but finally read it.

_And now I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown._

“What does it say?”

“And now I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown?” Richie definitely can’t remember saying that. Guess it’s…Richie rubbed at his collarbone.

Bill didn’t say anything. He turned around and gently cupped Richies face. Richie couldn’t look at him. Didn’t have to. Bill kissed him. The shock brought a loud gasp from Richies lips. Bill took it as invitation to dive in. Richie melted dropping his clothes and gripping Bill’s neck to pull him closer. Bill broke for a breath.

“How do you know it’s…”

“Only you could give an expletive as soulmark.”

Bill dove back in and Richie lost much thought after that. His legs were cramping and it was cold but Bill, Bill, was there kissing him.

“Get a room!” Eddie shouted from their little campsite. Richie flipped him off. Richie pulled away with a grin and shuddered when Bill kissed down his jaw towards his neck.

“We should check the–” Richie started but Bill tugged their hips together. “We should take this to your car.” He said instead. Bill nodded grabbing his hand to pull him away. Richie used the chance to lift up his sleeve and stare at his now filled black soulmark.

Bill opened the door for him. Richie felt his blood rush south and hurled himself in the backseat. He was loving Option B.


End file.
